


14 Hour Anniversary

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Being this happy can be scary.





	14 Hour Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Westallen Wedding Week Day 7. I had so much fun writing for Westallen wedding week. It helped me build confidence in writing Westallen fics and pushed me to be more creative. Thank you to everyone who’s read, liked, or reblogged any of my fics. I’m so happy I could contribute something to this fandom.

It’s 2:22 AM. Iris is sitting up in bed looking down at Barry. He’s laying next to her, fast asleep. ‘Haha, he’s fast asleep’ Iris chuckled to herself at the pun. Just 14 hours and 22 minutes ago she and Barry became husband and wife. Filled with uncontainable happiness, Iris couldn’t sleep. 

She felt like a child experiencing their first crush. She even felt the urge to doodle Mr. and Mrs. West-Allen in a notebook. She wasn’t a clingy girlfriend, she was usually so relaxed and smooth in her relationships. But being married to Barry made her giddy.

Iris decided she needed to kiss him, right now. She went Sleeping Beauty on her husband and he awoke kissing her. They both smiled brightly as she pulled away.

“You slept through our 14 hours anniversary.” She said in a mock scolding tone.

“Oh no. 14 hours in and I’m already in trouble.” Barry pouted.

The pout made Iris stare at his lips. They were so cute. So pink, soft, and perfect. She kissed him again. Barry’s arms were soon around her. He rolled them over so that he could be on top. Looking up into his eyes, Iris felt electricity throughout her entire body. She suddenly had the grim thought of couples who start out madly in love and their spark dies. The idea of being with Barry and not feeling so in love, excited, safe, happy, and tuned on seemed impossible to Iris. Barry noticed the look in her eyes change.

“What’s wrong?”

“I love you so much. We’re married now and we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.” She smiled and he did too. “That’s not what’s wrong. I’m happy we’re married but, I’m a little nervous.”

“Nervous about what?”

“This love is the most incredible thing I’ve ever been apart of. I love you more than I ever thought I could love somebody. The thought of losing this is……..” Iris trailed off unable to speak the horrible thought aloud.

Barry captured her open mouth in a kiss. It was sweet and reassuring. After, he brushed back a few of her stray hairs and looked into her eyes.

“I have felt this love for you for over two decades. It’s not going away, believe me there were times when I tried to force it to. I can’t not love you, Iris.”

They were both tearing up a little. It was such an emotional day. Iris’s giddy mood from a few minutes ago returned and she pulled Barry down to her lips again. Her hands held his hand and her thumb wiped away the single tear that escaped his eyes.

They held eachother, forehead to forehead. Barry took a deep breath in, as if he wanted to drink in the moment. He smiled so wide.

“You’re my wife!” He told her with bit of disbelief in his voice.

“You’re my husband!”


End file.
